C1E2 — Bad Eggs and More Troglodytes
Jamra's Account We began our new day in the modest quarters provided for us after our spat with the troglodytes. Fearsome though they were, I confess that their bites have left less impression in me than the hard boards of the straw beds the inn has provided for us. I need proper lodging, quarters befitting me, and soon. But no matter, we were treated to a decent meal in the morning (though Syrenixia seemed unwell after it, must remind her to use less salt in the future) and then we were off. As we exited, turning once more to the bounty office that imperiled us the day before, I could not help but speak. I told my new companions my true name, my true nature. Perhaps indeed Faruq had entered the world in the City of Brass and maybe he had survived to stow away on a spelljammer, but it was Jamra that escaped the holds of the slavers. Only cinders remain and they needed to be warned of that. My companions took no heed, but I suppose it was not really for them. Now, when they speak to me I shall be reminded of what I am, what I must surpass. That will have to be enough. After discussing our fee once more with the officials, we delved underground below the granary once more. The tunnel was dank and covered in sticky webbing and soon we discovered hideous trophies, the bodies of those unfortunate enough to have fallen to the troglodytes or some other foe. They hung in webbing, drained of moisture. Still we pressed on, discovering the monsters lair, where we did battle once again. Here I acquitted myself well, laying down flame and ice yet again, when struck by a great spider, I fell. It was my erstwhile allies, and the new companion they had acquired at the office, who carried the day. When I was revived I could only help clear the room and prepare the bodies for departure. Nevertheless I did notice something. Little Agate found something on one of the corpses in the refuse heaps and hid it from my sight. I felt a flash of irritation then, frustration at my ambitions being stymied by the denial of my fair share, but that was soon replaced by shame. What had I contributed? A little blood on the earth, but it was the new one, Zaelarys, who halted the beast. It was Syrenixia who slew it and Agate who smited it. I only alerted it to our presence. So I resolved to say nothing. We returned the triumphant heroes, carrying the dead in palls made of webbing. The man at the office seemed shocked at this and drove us out quickly after paying our fee, muttering about paperwork and problems. I suspect there may yet be some benefit in it, so I shall have to bring it up on our return though. On the way back to our humble lodgings, I approached Agate about her theft, though I did not phrase it as such. She seemed so young then, and so contrite, showing me a handful of copper and silver. I told her to keep it. She has more need than we do, I suspect. A good girl, but there is a sadness in her eyes. Zaelarys wandered off while we loitered in the markets, but soon enough we made it home, to take another well deserved rest. Category:Summary